He trusted you
by nimi1611
Summary: betrayal amongst friends is always the worst, someone found out about merlin, merlin paninced and now arthurs the one to find him. is better then it sounds


**Ok so I own nothing, no real warnings needed, but if u have a problem suicide then don't read.**

**He trusted you.**

Arthur was surprised when Merlin entered his room. He face was distressed, his legs were shaking but his eyes were filled with fear. When Arthur had tried to ask him what was wrong he had only laughed placed a quick kiss on Arthur's lips before handing him a note and begging him not to read it until 20 minutes after he left. When Arthur eventually gave in Merlin had fled the room with a smile on his face. Arthur has though this was one of Merlins stupid little plans for the two of them, oh how wrong he was. Arthur instantly regretted his promise to Merlin for waiting and for waiting the 20 minutes.

_Arthur I'm sorry._

_I never wanted this but it's the only way. At least this way I won't be tortured to death. I can't believe this is happening. I trusted her. I thought she cared about me. You never rejected me, you believed me when I said I'd never hurt anyone with my magic so why doesn't she. She thinks I'm a monster... maybe I am._

_I'm sorry this is not how I wanted it to end but believe me I'd rather die rather die by my own hand then anything Uther has planned._

_Thank you for everything. You showed me a life I'd never known before. You accepted me for what I am. You showed me love._

_I do and always will love you. Forgive me. Merlin._

"No" Arthur screamed dropping the note forgotten on the ground as he darted from the room. He pushed all his emotions aside, all the fear, anger, confusion could wait all he could think about was getting to Merlin before it was too late, any faces that looked at him in confusion or anger turned to blurs, any voices that called after him faded into background music as he ran through the halls of the castle.

Images flooded before his eyes as he turned the finale corner but they all faded away as he barged through Gaius's door. The sight before his eyes made his heart stop beating in his chest and his breath catch in his throat. In front of his feet laid Merlin's body hands still clutching a broken vile. He sank to his knees and wrapped his arms around his fallen friend. Merlins usual pale skin was now as white as snow and colder then ice. "Merlin" he whispered before breaking down, tears falling, holding onto the only person that have ever truly mattered to him.

After what seemed like hours Arthur looked up with red eyes to see Morgona and Gwen standing in the doorway. Morgona looked heartbroken while Gwen just looked shocked an uncomfortable. "What happened" Morgona asked kneeling beside Arthur, "I don't know. He gave he a note but made me promise not to read it until after he left.... then I didn't get here in time, I found him here like this" he answered surprised at how calm he sounded. Morgona only nodded and ran his finger through Merlins hair.

"Do you know why he did it" Morgona whispered from her seat by the window. Time had passed Gaius had returned but there was nothing to be done. Arthur had refused to let Merlin be moved from the room but had placed him on him on Gaius work bench and wrapped him in a blanket. "He said he had found out about him, someone he trusted and they had rejected him and were going to hand him over to the king" he paused as Gwen shifted in her seat " he said he would rather die like this then anything Uther had planned" he finished as Gwen stared biting her finger nails "who would do that, this is Merlin we're talking about, he wouldn't hurt a fly" she claimed angrily, Gwen stood up "I should go" she said in a rush before turning around to the door, something in Arthurs head clicked "halt " he boomed so she did "turn around" he ordered and once again she obeyed "it was you" he stated "why" Morgona shrieked "he was a warlock its forbidden , I almost died because of him" she tried to defend herself "he trusted you" Arthur yelled at her, all the pain, hurt, sadness, confusion that he pushed away before had returned as raw anger. "Arthur how can u take him side in this he lied to you to" she yelled at him, Morgona stood shocked in the corner "oh how dumb you really are I have known about Merlin for months but unlike you I chose to protect him, I trusted him, I didn't betray him" he paused to look at her in the eyes "guards" he yelled and within seconds they were in the room "arrest her" he simply said and pointed at Gwen.

If the guards were confused they didn't let it show. As they took her by the arms she screamed "Arthur you can't do this... I'm your finance... I love you...you love me" she begged him, Arthur just looked down at Merlins face "I could never love you more than I love Merlin, you were a candle while he was the sun, my heart is and always will be his" he whispered with that Gwen was dragged away to the dungeons where she awaited her fate and if Arthur got his way she wouldn't be waiting long. Morgona left the room and Arthur once again wrapped himself around his fallen love. He sat like this for hours until he was finally ready to say goodbye. He placed a kiss on his forehead "sleep well my love, you will always be my only love" he whispered leaning down for a lingering kiss.

Many years later as Arthur past from this world to the next he found Merlin waiting for him. The two lived on forever in a world that could never separate them.

**Yeah I kinda really hate Gwen sorry if you like her I just don't**

**Thanks for reading reviews make me happy but feel no need to ily xoxox**


End file.
